A Heroes Tale
by The Scorcher
Summary: A tale of a young hero named Ratep and he must confront a great evil. Please R&R first story. Rated T for Violence.
1. The Evil Awakens

A Heroes Tale

This is a story of good and evil heroes and villains and the battle between good and evil.

RAAARGH! The Bear moaned as he was shot with an arrow "Great shot" Valdor yelled."Thanks I have been practicing" Ratep replied. Valdor and Ratep where brother and sons of a great warrior. There father fought in the great war when the trolls invaded Varrock and nearly destroyed the city. Valdor and Ratep carried the dead bear to their father at the time right now their father was a hunter he sold furs and meat. Their father was pleased that they got a bear pleased the father took the bear and took the fur off.

10 years later the sons where now 24 and lived on their own. Ratep lived in Falador and Valdor lived in Varrock. Ratep decided that he wanted to become a soldier or knight. Ratep felt uneasy because there was rumors that a tribe of goblins killed his brother uneasy about this Ratep set out to investigate. Ratep decided to train first before he sent out to save his brother. He first began killing chickens but the farmers got mad that he was killing their live stock. Ratep began killing goblins and soon he sent out to save his brother. Ready to rescue his brother he bought shiny new steel armor with shield and scimitar. He went to the goblin village near the gate to Taverley. The goblins angered at the tress passer they rammed their speared at Ratep's chest plate. He smacked the goblins with his shield the goblins laid unconscious. " Valdor!" Ratep yelled as he searched for the lost brother. Ratep heard a mumbling in a crate. Ratep pried open the crate with the scimitar saving his brother from the goblins. Valdor with many cuts and wounds Ratep carried him to his house and laid him in his bed. Ratep left the home and found the apothecary he came in and looked at Valdor and said " He has some serious injuries but he will be able to live he just needs some rest and tell him to drink this potion it will heal some wounds."Ratep Bgan training more and got a lot stronger.

Now Ratep traveled to white wolf mountain to go to the Fremenik village known as Relleka to meet with his relatives all was well for Ratep, Valdor was heal and was in great shape. Soon not all will be well because someone was out to destroy him. Ratep was on his way to Relleka but he heard leaves and twigs snapping and cracking. Ratep quickly put on his warrior helmet and his rune plate body and legs and took out his dragon long. A band of thieves came and attacked Ratep defending himself against the thieves and striking them down he walked away as the thieves laid on the ground. Ratep say something in the trees it was a bat he walked away not caring. The bat flew out of the tree and landed on the ground as a vampire. The vampire was tall and had pale skin and a dark robe the vampire was a wizard with knives he could throw them and get a direct hit or ferociously fight with two daggers. Ratep turned around with his maple bow aiming right at the vampire shooting madly the vampire dodged each shot "Who are you or what are you" Ratep puzzled. " I am your greatest nightmare I am a vampire my name is Verlin, Be prepared to meet your demise!"


	2. Evil Unleashed

Verlin charged at Ratep, Ratep held his sword trying to block the powerful attack. One second before the strike hit a cross bow bolt hit Verlin gasping limped away then transformed into a bat. The man had a jet black jacket and hat he had garlic on his belt and several wooden stakes. "Thanks, who are you?" Ratep questioned, " I am David Van Dame I am a monster hunter my main concern is vampire they have been attacking people a lot now.""I got to get going I have to meet my relatives at Relleka." " Nice meeting you Ratep." Ratep ran the dense forest to Relleka and met up with his family.

In a large tower near the haunted woods of Mortanyia the Dark Lord named Lord Dunkel waits for the return of Verlin. Verlin walked up the steps to Dunkel's Throne room he then kneeled down to Dunkel. "Rise." Dunkel monotonously said. " My lord I have failed you the son of your enemy got away." " I am disappointed in you I thought you could have done better." "You destroyed his father why can't you destroy his son!""I hired some people to hunt him down as for you I want you to capture my enemies's son and convert him to our side".

Verlin used his super human speed and ran to Varrock and kidnaped Valdor Verlin Grabbed him and shoved him into a bag and took him to the tower. Valdor laid on the floor in front of Dunkel, Valdor woke up in front of the dark lord . " Wh..who are you."" I am Lord Dunkel." "What have you all ways wanted?" "I Have always wanted power to become the strongest!" "Granted". Dunkel. Valdor became stronger and he was so powerful he could match Ratep's skills. Valdor was now much more powerful and was fueled by evil. Dunkel now told Valdor to destroy Ratep. Ratep went to Karjarma to battle the Lesser demons because they were destroying banana plantations and shops.

Ratep was about to go into the pot hole in the volcano but then he saw Valdor. Valdor's eyes were glowing yellow. "What is going on" Ratep puzzled. Valdor charged at him and slashed at him with his might rune claws. Ratep blocking the attacks Ratep swung his sword at Valdor but Valdor dodged and block the attacks. Valdor then pulled a tree out of the ground at smacked Ratep with it and sent him flying. Ratep was holding on the edge of the volcano. Ratep flung him self up. Into the air and landing. Ratep Knew he was no match for Valdor. Ratep told all the citizens of Karjarma to get off the island because it was no long safe. Ratep left and went to his friends to tell them that they must save the world from being engulfed in darkness. Rowtheran was an elf and was skilled with his elf crystal bow. Gillan was a skilled warrior with his dragon battle axe. Together they created a team to end the evil. Karjarma had armies of vampires and were wolves and legions of other ferocious monster.

The team spent days to create a warship to take to Karjarma. They got all of the fremenik warriors and many white knights. The black knights sided with Dunkel. Rowtheran got a great amount of elves. Local lumber jacks cut down trees to make ships the craftsmen made warships to lead the troops to battle. Now it wasn't just battle it was an entire war.


	3. The Great Battle

The darkness was spreading and soon all of Karjarma was run by Lord Dunkel. The evil forces where now advancing to Ardoughe the vampires where changing the civilians to vampires. As soon as the young heroes where going to embark to war David Van Dame appeared.

"Where are you going." he questioned

"We are going to save Karjarma and the world from the evil" ratep said

"Your going to need my help there are vampires on that island and I kill a vampire better than any of you guys"

"Well ok here hop into our boat"

Van Dame made a special vampire grenade was made with garlic and an anti vampire potion. Van Dame loaded his cross bow with anti vampire bolts and carved wooden stakes. Rowtheran polished his bow. Gillan sharpened his axe. Everyone was nervous. Everyone put on their equipment they ran off the warship and ran into the battle field. It was a ferocious battle. The Dunkel's army had dragons which where tough to defeat. A bronze dragon came charging at Ratep and then shot a massive fire blast at Ratep. Ratep struggling to hold his anti dragon shield from the might blast. Ratep jumped upon the dragon's back and stabbed under it's scale killing the mighty beast.

A swarm of Vampires charged at Van Dame.Van Dame threw one of his anti vampire grenades on the ground. They all tumbled to the ground and reverted back to there human form. A Were Wolf leaped to pounce on Van Dame but.Van Dame took out his cross bow and loaded it with a silver bolt and shot the were wolf killing it. More and more vampires came and attacked Van Dame but he kept using his grenades. Gillan swung his axe through crowds of goblins and trolls with the Help of Ratep.

Rowtheran was firing powerful blasts with his elf crystal bow at the goblins and trolls. Dunkel was displeased that he was losing to the enemies so he sent Verlin out to take care of them. Verlin ran out of the tower and to the battle field and went to attack the his enemies. Van dame noticed Verlin and grabbed a grenade from his belt but their wasn't one their he used them all on the other vampires. The enemy forces were defeated except Verlin threw several knives madly at the group hitting them giving them a minor injury. Ratep ran at Verlin and crashing into him knocking Verlin into the water. Verlin sank and they were sure Verlin was defeated this time.

Soon a large gate opened and Valdor came out holding two dragon halberds. Everyone attacking at him he blocked each attack. The team knew they were no match for the abomination. The team threw chains on Valdor but he broke loose of them. Soon several more ships came. Loaded with white knights and fremenik warriors. They took down Valdor and took him to a fortress. The battle was won for our heroes but not the wars.


	4. Omouc the Wizard

Deep in the Wilderness is a fortress and being kept there is a spawn of evil named Valdor guards make sure no one goes in or comes out. Valdor smashed the bricks of the fortress knocking a giant hole in the wall he jumped out and escaped and was terrorizing the world the barbarian village was destroyed the druids where broken. Varrock was in ruins all the cities where devastated Valdor was unstoppable not even the mightiest warriors could defeat him. Our heroes went to Mortanyia's haunted Forest to find the cause of this. They found a giant tower guarded by Fire Giants and Green Dragon and a few vampire scouts.

"I'll take care of the vampires and then I'll assist with the dragons and giants" Van Dame whispered.

Van Dame took out the vampires and Rowtheran, Ratep, and Gillan killed the other monsters. They entered the tower and went to the top floor there they found a hooded figure with a dark robe and a demonic staff next to him.

He greeted them and said, "Hello young heroes my name is Dunkel and get ready to be annihilated"

Gillian charged at Dunkel, Dunkel rose his hand and lifted Gillan into the air and knocked him into a wall. Gillan was severely injured Gillan took out a ration to eat after the injury gillan began to heal but he was in no condition to fight yet. Rowtheran angered that his friend was injured shot arrows rapidly. Dunkel created a force field and all the arrows fell to the ground. Dunkel powered up for a power blast of magic he released the blast flying fast at the heroes the blast would annihilate them into an oblivion but 1 second before the attack hit the heroes a force feild came and blocked the attack.

I man dressed in a green robe with a green wizard hat and a long grey beard and the man held a staff he must be a wizard the team exclaimed.

The wizard yelled , "You shall not harm them!"

The wizard launched the spell back at Dunkel sending Dunkel flying the spell didn't destroy Dunkel it just left him unconscious because of his great power. The heroes left including the wizard and made a camp in the haunted forest. The wizard explained everything why Valdor was evil and all the evil spreading.

"My name I Omouc and I have been studying magic for years and now I must come back into action and save the world from being engulfed in evil."the wizard told.

Omouc taught the team magic and joined their team to stop Dunkel. The world has now been damaged greatly and now the team must stop Valdor and redeem him to the good person he once was. Most importantly stop Dunkel from controlling the world.


	5. Dunkel's Defeat

The world was in ruins people struggled for survival as Dunkel ruled the world. Omouc, Ratep, Rowtheran, Gillan, and David Van Dame and the army of barbarians and knights sieged Dunkel's dark tower guarding the gate was no other than Valdor.

"Valdor fight it you can still be under his mind control" Ratep yelled

"Ha Ha Ha Ha I like my powers and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" Valdor laughed.

"Well I'll do what I must to end this horrible war" Ratep said

Omouc blasted great balls of fire at Valdor barely hurting Valdor. Valdor ran at Ratep swing his mighty duel dragon halberds slammed Ratep against a tree. At Valdor's mercy Ratep thought he was doomed. Valdor lifted the a halberd over his head ready to destroy ratep he then ran and smashed down one of the towers walls Valdor was redeemed. Valdor and the team ran to confront the dark lord Dunkel. Dunkel sensed a disturbance and new of the betrayal.

"Valdor you brought the nuisance" Dunkel said

"Well you are one of them" Dunkel yelled

Dunkel fired many different types of magic attacks at him. Valdor was dying and was nearly destroyed. Ratep Grabbed Dunkel and threw him off the tower into the forest below. Valdor redeemed and Dunkel destroyed. Everything seemed great but at a split second the worst possible thing happened Verlin was behind them.

"Bravo, Bravo you destroyed my master now I am the master and I'll destroy you and command the armies"

"Ver-Verlin I thought you were killed on Karjarma!" Rowtheran gasped

"Well as a vampire I died once and I cant die twice."

Verlin threw many knives at the heroes and only giving Gillan a few scratches. Van Dame loaded his crossbow with stakes and fired at him only hitting him in the arm with hardly any effect because of Verlin's healing ability. Omouc powered bolt and gave it to Van Dame he fired it and hit Verlin knocking him down the stairs. The team ran over to see if he was really dead ans noticed he was gone did verlin die or disappear.

"We saved the world from danger everyone is free and the armies of darkness are stopped this is truly a great victory" Omouc exclaimed.

Ratep, Gillan, Rowtheran, Omouc, Van Dame all became legends are heroes and they were loved for their great heroic actions but darkness will always will be their.

" This is just the beginning" Dunkel said... Its not over yet.


	6. Invasion

Five years after the defeat of Dunkel the land was free everyone was free and ratep became king of Varrock and ruled it well Ratep became known as King Ratep. Gillan, Rowtheran ,and Omouc where great adventurers and kept peace. Valdor was a hunter and retired from going on adventures shortly after the defeat of Dunkel. Ratep was happy that everyone was free and was happy but one quiet Sunday morning something was wrong. The citizens where in fear they heard the foot steps of giants ogres coming to invade Varrock. Ratep knew what was wrong he heard the foot steps to but he wasn't sure who sent them. Ratep got all his horsemen and scouts to tell the citizens to go into their homes and lock the doors.

Ratep summoned Omouc, Gillan, and Rowtheran to be prepared to fight. Ratep withdrew his dragon long sword from his holster and raised it over his head and yelled "Onward to battle". Ratep called the militia and told his queen yo stay inside and hide. Ratep called upon the veterans from the war against Dunkel to assist them in the fight. The gnomes, the dwarves, the elves all came to help. Ratep noticed a familiar face it was David Van Dame!

Ratep and Van Dame haven't saw each other since the battle against Dunkel. The ogres and hordes of goblins came from the East. The ogres knocked down the walls going around Varrock. The elves on roof top shot at the ogres and elves. The barbarians and knights fought on the land below. Ratep looked into the sky it was terrifying it was a three headed black dragon it was no other than the King Black Dragon! The sky rained fire as the dragon blew streaks of fire building were building. The soldiers unprepared for this attack Ratep had a large supply of anti dragon shields and gave them to the soldiers. Ratep leaped on his horse and gave a shield to all the civilians. The dragon flew away to a mountain top. The ogres were defeated but soon legions of dark knights, and Dark wizards came accompanied by a few hundred lesser demons. Street signs were on fire and trees burned and roof caught flame. Ratep requested some soldiers to get tubs of water and put out the fires the soldiers did this. Soon vampires and were wolves came Van Dame took out duel cross bows and fired away lowering the numbers. The soldiers took care of them.

The soldiers exhausted from fighting more and more came they kept on fighting more and more troops kept coming. The troops stopped coming now Ratep sent troops all over to guards to different cities and islands. Soon an invader came from the outside but no one saw him enter because of his invisible cloak. Ratep looked out of the castle and saw foot steps on the ground when he advised everyone to stayed sheltered he ran outside and followed them and came to the culprit he could see him but he saw a footprint being plated on the ground. Ratep leaped onto the man and took of the cloak it was a man with a hood on and pale skin with yellow eyes he was about Ratep's age.

"Get off me!" the man howled

"Who are you" Ratep puzzled

"I am the son of Lord Dunkel I am Shrecken and I am here to destroy you for foiling my fathers plan. Shrecken took out a Dragon two handed sword. Ratep withdrew his blade and swung it at Shrecken. Shrecken had more chance of Ratep but Ratep had better protection with his granite shield and dragon long sword and armor.

Shrecken swung his sword madly at Ratep but he block the attacks with his shield. Ratep swung his blade cutting Shrecken's robe. Shrecken laughed and said

"Time to liven things up a bit"

Shrecken took out a zamorak staff and held it in the air and charged it up and aimed it at Ratep and said.

"Prepare to meet your doom!"


End file.
